Kingdom through the Mountain
by tennlittlepaul
Summary: How a candle called upon ancient help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc... are the property of their respective owners. All of the original characters and such are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and does not profit from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. This story may be distributed free of charge but must not be sold or exchanged for financial return in any form. No changes are allowed when distributed. This is a work of fanfiction and nothing else.

Jon Snow just watch Ramsey Bolten kill his half brother Rickon Stark. His emotions carried him into the breach of charging the Bolten line. Arrows rain down taking his steed from him. He looks at the charging cavalry and pulls his sword and readies himself.

A horn blows, then another and another and another. Braking out of the woods are horseman with banners that had not been seen in thousands of years. The Kingdom through the Mountain had been called by the simple light of a candle. The cavalry of the kingdom, the Rohirrim had arrived. Twelve thousand spears coming as a great storm down upon the traitor of House Bolten. The Horse Lords ran through the Bolten men as if they were nothing but puffs of smoke. Victory.

More to come


	2. Chapter 2

Jon Snow looks as the Rohirrim reform their lines in front of what is left of his small army of men and the newly arrived Knight of the Vale. A single horseman dismounts and comes forward. "Hail to House Stark, I am Eomer, Lord of the Mark. I bring word from my Lord, a alliance once existed between the Kingdom through the Mountain and the Kingdom of the North. The ancient signal of lighting the candle in the tower of Winterfell, for when help is needed the most. We have come to answer that call."

Jon looked at Sansa. She has a look of understanding in her eyes. "Do you know what he is talking about?"

"Yes, but I did not expect this.", replied Sansa.

"My lady, you sound as if you were not aware of the alliance or of what the signal would bring? Should I send word for the others not to come?" says Eomer.

"OTHERS!? You mean more than this?" asked Sansa.

Eomer says "Yes. The signal is only sent when in the most dire of circumstances. Otherwise a rider would be sent to request aid. Since it IS most direr, the full strength is being called upon. A secound group of cavalry under General Maximus Decimus Meridius will arrive in little over a fortnight."

As Jon, Sansa, Tormund and Littlefinger all look at Eomer with their mouths open. Asking theirselves mentally "whats next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tormund attention is took as he sees a lone arrow on fire in the distance, high in the sky.

Spotting the arrow, Eomer replies "We should go on to Winterfell and raise your banner."

Jon says, "Does that arrow mean your men have took control of Winterfell?"

"Yes, and Bolten will be surprised when you are let freely to pass the gate" replies Eomer.

As Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Tormund, Peter Baelish, Wun Wun and Eomer walk unhindered through the gates of Winterfell. Ramsey yelling at his men "Kill them, you fv*k*ng idiots, KILL THEM!"

Slowly the guards of Winterfell take off their armor, revealing they are not Ramsey's men.

Ramsey pulls his bow and shoots at Jon, who quickly picks up a shield and blocks the arrow. Making his way toward Ramsey. He shoots several arrows at Jon but all are block by Jon's shield. Finally upon Ramsey, Jon tackles him and starts to beat Ramsey with all he has in him. Letting go of all the hate and hurt Ramsey had brought to the Starks, only to stop when Sansa calls his name. Jon looks at her and slowly regains himself.

In the Great Hall of the Winterfell Keep, there is a great meeting of current and former bannermen of House Stark. There are a few wildlings or Free Folk as they call themselves. Being discussed are the wildlings and the Vale fighting on the same side and to go back home and wait out the coming storm.

Lady Mormont stands and looks at Lord Manderly. "Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding, Lord Manderly, but you refused the call. " She turns and looks at Lord Glover. "You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Glover, but in there hour of greatest need, you refused the call." She looks at Lord Cerwyn, "And you, Lord Cerwyn, your father was skinned alived by Ramsey Bolten. Still you refused the call." She looks around "But House Mormont remembers. The North remembers. We know no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark. I don't care if he is a bastard. Ned Stark's blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day."

Lord Manderly stands "Lady Mormont speaks harshly and truly. My son died for Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause 'cause I didn't want more Manderlys dying for nothing. But I was wrong. Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding. He is the White Wolf." He draws his sword as he says "The King in the North." Kneeling placing his sword tip down on the floor.

Lord Glover stands "I did not fight beside you on the field and I will regret that until my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask forgiveness."

Jon replies "There's nothing to forgive, my lord."

Lord Glover continues "There will be more fights to come. House Glover will stand behind Jon Snow the King of the North."

The chant continues as the other lords proclaim Jon the King of the North.

Eomer stands and comes forward to the great table. The lords grow quiet. He pulls out a dark stone about the size of a small melon. "I have talked with my King and informed him about the return of the Whitewalkers and the situation of the Seven Kingdoms. He has told me to tell you, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark." he pauses and looks around at the lords and nods his head toward Lady Mormont. "The House Stark and the Kingdom through the Mountain have been allies for thousands of years. Though we have not been seen for a very long time, we do not forget our friends. He IS answering the call and is calling up his full strength. "


	4. Chapter 4

Jon, Sansa and Eomer are in the Great Hall talking.

"I would like to suggest we take a portion of my men and start patrols. I would also like to re-enforce all roads to Winterfell at least two days out. That will give my men enough time to stop or delay any threat that comes our way." Eomer states.

"What can we expect and when?" ask Jon.

Eomer replies "General Maximus will arrive in little over a fortnight with a legion. And mostly has at least one more legion sometime after that to arrive. My king will most likely send Lord Leonidas and his Spartans, Commander Thomas Marshall and his Knights Templars and Lord Balian and his knights. Anything else would be a guess. I believe my King will inform about the rest before General Maximus arrives."

"How many men are we talking about?" asks Jon.

Eomer thinks for a second "General Maximus legion is 5,400 strong and like I said will most likely have two legions. Lord Leonidas will have 300 to 1,500 Spartans and 1,500 Hoplites. Commander Marshall will have 2,000 Knights Templars. And Lord Balian will have at least 2,000 knights but will most likely be a lot more than that. What do you believe we will be facing."

to be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

The rider was brought to Ser Jamie Lannister.

"Ser Jamie, Winterfell has fallen to the Starks. They were aided by Houses Mormont, Hornwood, Mazin and a unknown house that I do not recognize. There was many wildlings with them also. They had um a um . . . giant with them. It was fifteen twenty feet tall." stated the rider.

"A giant. That is just a story we were told by our parents to scare us. It had to be just someone very tall. You just misjudge his height. Now, tell me about this house you did not recognize?" asked Ser Jamie.

"It was a green field with a dark border. There was a white horse upon the field."

"I look in the Maesters library and see who this is. If not I will send a request to the Citadel to find out who this house is to threaten us." replied Ser Jamie.


	6. Chapter 6

8th day since the Battle of the Bastards

The Great Hall of Winterfell

Meeting of the leaders. Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Tormund, Ser Davos and Eomer. All looking over a map of Westeros.

"My Lord has looked into the area beyond the wall. The possible things that may come to pass is very frightning. He believes the Night King has awaken his queen, Jardis, the White Queen. He also believes the White Wizard has joined him in his fight against the living." Eomer tells everyone.

Tormund looks at Eomer "The White Queen was destroyed thousands of years ago. Hardhome sets on the ruins of her . . ."

"Castle" says Jon.


	7. Chapter 7

Ser Jamie Lannister returns to the Tower of the Hand after searching the Maesters library for knowledge of the new threat. He looks out the window as the snow begins to fall. Snow at King's Landing and this new house. Thought he saw a gaint, thought he saw a gaint, fifteen to twenty feet tall. Walder Frey and his two sons assassinated by a ghost. The Lord Cammander of the Knight's Watch taking Winterfell with the possible last legitimate Stark alive. Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark, proclaimed King in the North by them. And wildlings south of the Wall. And not just south of the Wall, fighting alongside with Northern Houses. Vast majority of the Southern House Lords dead. Cersei what have you done to us.


	8. Chapter 8

Eomer find Jon looking out from the Tower. Jon thought to himself, this is where Sansa placed the candle.

"Your Grace, I bring word from my King. Jardis, the White Queen, has raised her castle at Hardhome. Some of the fiercest animals beyond the wall flock to her as we speak." Eomer told him.

"The dead and beast, we are to fight. At least we know. Thank you my Lord."


	9. Chapter 9

On top of the Wall

A winter storm unlike any other pounds the Wall. The Knight's Watch unable to withstand the storm seek shelter. Unaware that the White Queen's animals start to dig into the base of the wall. The White Wizard look on from the highest tower of the Ice Castle.


	10. Chapter 10

15 days since the Battle of the Bastards

"We are calling up soldiers from everyon in the Seven Kingdoms that are still loyal to us. With the threat of the Starks and their Bannermen and the Targaryen girl." says Ser Jamie Lannister.

"Tell the Starks about the girl. They will rejoin the Seven Kingdoms. And that girl will be squashed like a bug." replies Cersei

"Reports say she has 50,000 troops and they are on the way to Westeros as we speak."

"50,000. I seriously doubt that she has 10,000 troops. When will you stop listening to these outlandish reports. Giants, a new house with 10,000 troops and now 50,000 troops for some little girl. You will see that these are nothing but rumors to scare us." replies Cersei.

"Let me prepare that the rumors have some truth to them. Then at least we will not be surprised. Surprise on the battlefield is a good way to lose not just the battle but the war. And the war in this case is our heads on spikes for all to see. You may have destroyed the Sept and all the Lords and Ladies that you had. Got rid of the High Sparrow and all his Little Sparrows. But all of those deaths could make a lot of enemies for us when we need their troops for this war. Starks in the North and the Targaryen girl wherever she lands her ships. And it could be a possibility that they have made a alliance. If that has happened, choose which spike you wish to be put on. You have to take these threats seriously."

"All right, all right. Make the necessary preparations. Then you can put those little girls heads on the spikes." interrupted Cersei.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your Grace, my King sends his regards." Eomer says.

Jon replies "Do you have any news for us."

"In four days General Maximus Decimus Meridius will arrive with the first of three legions. The first is the Felix Legion under direct command of General Maximus. The second will be the Dragon Legion under General Flavius Constantinus Marcellus and third will be the Nova Invicta under command of Legate Aurelianus Caius Antonius. Each has around 5,400 soldiers. It will take nine days for all them to arrive. Lord Artorius Castus will arrive with 450 Sarmation cavalrymen in five days. Commanders of the other forces will arrive in eleven days to meet with you. Then we can sit down." Eomer says.


	12. Chapter 12

"Your Grace, my Lady, let me introduce you to the commanders. General Maximus Decimus Meridius, he is in overall command of the legions. Felix Legion under his direct control. General Flavius Constantinus Marcullus of the Dragon Legion. Legate Aurelianus Caius Antonius of the Nova Invicta Legion. They are your heavy infrantry and have three hundred cavalry in their ranks. Lord Balian of Ibelin commands 2,200 knights. They can fight either on foot or horseback. Lord Balian is also a siege warfare specialist. Lord Leonidas commands nine hundred Spartans and 1,500 Hoplites. The Spartans are the best infrantry there is anywhere. The Hoplites are light infrantry used to protect there flanks and rear from any surprises. I would use them only when there is a need. It will be a big surprise to whoever they face. Commander Thomas Marshall commands two thousand mounted Knight Templars. In total that is 19,900 infrantry and 14,900 cavalry. With your Bannermen, that is about forty-eight forty-nine thousand. "

"The Night King will have at least that number if not twice the amount. We will also have to deal with Queen Cersei"

"Queen Cersei. But Tomen is King of the Seven Kingdoms." interrupted Sansa.

"No, Wardeness. Queen Cersei destroyed the Great Sept of Balor during a trials for Ser Loras Tyrell and herself. Though she obviously was not in attendance. The Royal Court and Houses of the South have suffered severe loses of their leaderships. She used wildfire set under the Sept to destroy them." answered Eomer.

"My Lord, how do you know such things. For you have not left Winterfell, you have recieved no ravens and all of the men have come from the North and said nothing of recieving any ravens. How do you know?" asked Sansa

Eomer slowly pulls out a dark stone about the size of a small melon. "This is a Palantiri, a seeing stone. It allows me to talk to others who have them. My King has the Master Palantiri. He uses it in conjuction with the Seat of Seeing. Using both together he is able to see not just the present but things that can be. "

"He sees over seven thousand Unsullied, Yara and Theon Greyjoy and over one hundred Iron Islands ships, the vast majority of the Dothraki, Lady Olenna of House Highgarden and Ellaria Sand who has taken over House Martell when she assassinated Prince Doran and his son Trystane. They all have made allegiance to Daenerys Targaryen. That is what faces the South. The Night King and his foul group face the North. This is what my King knows Lady Sansa. And he knows before the end, before the end, before, uh, there will be death and loss. There will be great sadness across this world. 'Cause in the end, we will know death, my Lady."

Eomer drops his head and turns and walks out slowly. They all see the highly honorable man that he is. And the unshed tears for his King.


	13. Chapter 13

He was pleased with how his plans were coming together. Here, he thought he would gain enough strength to make them pay for there innsolence. The Night King and his witch were capable lieutenants. But, he did not see the dragons return and for them to mind that girl. She will be easy to corrupt. Then her pets, all of them will be his to use.


	14. Chapter 14

Two and a half months he had to wait for enough troops to do anything other than defend against any possible attacks. But now he has over seventy thousand troops with another ten to twelve thousand still enroute. He hopes this will be enough without having to be draconian in calling up troops. He sent the orders out for the troops to start moving.


	15. Chapter 15

The Night's Watch standing their enternal watch high up on the wall of ice and magic. Slowly sounds to the east and west was rising in strenght. Then the wall started to gentle shake. The rumbling louder, the shaking worse. Then out of nowhere, they heard explosions to the east and west. The EXPLOSIONS under them. The wall FALLING east and west. The noise DEAFENING. The once great and mighty Wall of the Night's Watch lies in pebbles. The magic of the Wall dispersed. The once viligant Night's Watch standing their eternal vigil extinguished in our greatest hour of need. Of the almost seven hundred on the Wall, 62 hurried and made their way to Winterfell.


	16. Chapter 16

The news spread as if the whole world was on fire. Almost everyone had heard of the gaint wall of ice. And now, the wall had been destroyed by some unseen force. It was as if the gods of the old and new had forsaken everyone to these unseen horror. When the ravens reached the Citadel, the Maesters read on in shocked disbelief. What was this force that could snuff out old magic?


	17. Chapter 17

Jon looked on as the troops were settling down as the long march. This was the first of many battles to come. If they can take the Twins with minimum casualities, they would be off to a good start.

"Your Grace, there is a Lannister encampment on the other side of the Twins. Looks to be around eight thousand troops with several thousand Frey troops." informed Ser Davos.

"Prepare the men."


	18. Chapter 18

The Twins were in chaos. Walder Frey and two of his sons murdered and a new Stark army just arriving. No true line of succession and the infighting had just begun. The Lannister army preparing to "finish off" the Starks.

"We may all be killed before this is over. But there is a way we may survive and undo father's treachery." said Ryger Rivers.

"You did not stand up to father, so why should I believe anything you come up with!" argued Roslin Tully holding her son close to her heart.

"I did not say anything because he never listened to me!"

"Your right, I just wished he had not gotten us into to this mess. What can we do?" asked Roslin.

"Many of the guards will side with me. We free your husband and send you, him and the baby to the Starks with a message that we await their orders. I keep the Lannisters busy and on the other side of the Twins. But we must hurry or we may all be dead by morrow night."


	19. Chapter 19

Edmure looked on as his wife open the cell door with his precious son in her arms. His son, he had a thousand questions etched over his face.

"There is a huge Stark army arriving on the north side of the Twins and a Lannister army encampment on the south side. Ryger has the support of many of the guards. He said for you, me and the baby to go to the Stark army and tell them he awaits their orders" informed Roslin Tully.

"Then we must make haste. I can only think of Jon or Arya who would be able to gather any forces." replied Edmure.

"I believed you when you told me of a Stark army but that" as he points at the gathering of the Stark army, "THAT is ... is ... is ... a miracle. Lets go." As Edmure and his wife and child left the southern Twin.


	20. Chapter 20

The first test for the army. He had approved Maximus plan and now all he could do is sit and watch. The Felix Legion march straight through the Twins. Marching right at the Lannister troops and shouting at them to try their mettle against them. Passing through the Southern Twin and the Lannisters charged fully into the phalanx and broke against it. Dozens and dozens of Lannister troops dying. Then the phalanx started moving forward and all the Lannister troops could do was either jump into the water or perish at spear point. And when it was over ninety percent of the Lannister troops were dead and only a few of the Felix Legion were.


	21. Chapter 21

Jamie was dumbstruck. The troops he left at the Twins destroyed. Another showing from the mysterious house. He read the report again. March directly at the Lannister troops and smashed them to nothing, to nothing. What was going on? Wish he could hear something back from the Citadel. Now the Starks in control of the Twins which meant he would have to take his troops the long way. Why Cersei why.


	22. Chapter 22

Jon knew that they had to make sure Winterfell did not fall and he knew most of the north was a lost cause until they had more men. And then his thought was interrupted.

"Your Grace" asked Eomer.

"Yes, my Lord" replied Jon

"I have disturbing news. The Wall is gone. Destroyed in the night. There are only a sixty-two of the Nights Watch that survive. They were led to Winterfell by Eddison Tollett. He is badly injuried but he is alive. I will leave you to your thoughts." informed Eomer.


End file.
